Faith
by xpOplAmAgiCaLpOnyx
Summary: Gabriella was just an ordinary girl; smart and funny with the perfect best friend and great bf..That is until she found out she was pregnant,then everything changed. Sorry I suck at summaries! eventual Troyella
1. Chapter 1

_Sweat beaded on Gabriella's forehead as she screamed while she pushed one final time to deliver her baby._

_"Congratulations Miss Montez! It's a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor informed her smiling as she handed her the screaming baby. As soon as Gabriella took the baby girl into her arms she stopped crying. Gabi just stared at her mesmerized._

_After a couple of minutes a nurse came up to her, and tried to take the baby away from her._

_" No! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked frantically as they took her baby girl away. As soon as the baby left the comfort of her mother's arms she started to cry again._

_Out of nowhere Gabriella' s mom stood right beside her and said," I have been telling you since you were a little girl. Any baby born out of marriage is an abomination! I will not let that thing live in my house!"_

_"Where are they taking my baby?" Gabriella screamed at her as she attempted to get out of the hospital bed, only to have her mother push her down again._

_"They are taking it to the nursery where its new parents are waiting to receive it." her mother answered as she started to walk away ," I will see you after the doctors take care of you. Goodbye." _

_"Wait!" Gabriella cried to the nurse who was taking her precious baby away as she tried to get out of the bed again, only to see that she was tied down by ropes, "Give her back!" she screamed while she struggled against the ropes to get free._

"Wait! Nooooooooooooo!"

"Gabi! Gabi wake up " her mom said as she tried to wake her sleeping daughter

"What! Huh?" Gabriella said as she woke up from her horrible nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep! Are you alright?" her mom asked with concern in her eyes

"Yeah I'm fine" Gabi replied still a little shaken by her dream "What time is it?" she asked as she attemted to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's 6:00, time to get ready for school." her mom answered "Derek will be here in an hour to pick you up!" she said as she walked away to make breakfast

Gabriella hurried to get ready as she thought about her strange dream. This wasn't the first time that she had a dream like this. She had been having dreams where she gave birth to a baby girl and then the baby got taken away adn she couldn't get it back.

_Maybe the dreams actually mean something. What if I really am pregnant? Oh my gosh what would my parents say! What would Derek do? Be quiet Gab! You're only freaking yourself out! You're just really stressed out because of exams, and it was only one time! _

_But that's all it takes right?_

Gabriella sighed as grabbed her cell phone and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. After she got her strawberry banana pancakes her cell phone started to ring. Gabi looked at the phone and saw her boyfriends face on the screen.

"Hey honey!" Gabi greeted as she opened the phone

"Hi, I'm so sorry babe but I can't take you to school today. Is there anyone that might be able to give you a ride?" Derek asked

"Yeah, I'm sure Troy can take me. " Gabriella said disappointed. Derek had been doing this a lot lately. He would say that he could take her somewhere, and then bailed on her at the last minute. You would think that she would be used to it by now. It's a good thing that she always has her trustworthy best friend to help her out whenever she needed it.

Troy was the best best friend anyone could ask for! When Gabi needed a ride he would drop whatever he was doing, and would help her out. If someone would pick on her, he would beat them up in a heartbeat. All Gabriella had to do was ask for something and it would be hers. Troy always told her that if she needed anything to tell him and he would do whatever it was she needed.

Troy and Gabi first met in kindergarten when a mean little bully started to pick on Gabi by telling her that she couldn't go on this swing or that slide (**Stupid I know but I was trying to find something no one has used)**. One day Troy got up and shoved the bully and told Gabi to go play on whatever she wanted and if the bully bugged her to go tell Troy. Of course after that whenever the mean kid came around Troy would mock him and say, " No! Your aren't allowed to swing there!", but of course never acted on it. He would only say it to make the kid feel bad about what he did.

After that Troy and Gabi were inseparable. You would never see one without the other. At first no one even seemed to care since they were so little. When they got into third grade of course everyone started to get "boyfriends" and would tease them and say that they were dating each other. Of course they both wrinkled their noses and said "Ewwwwwwwww" in unison.

When they got into middle school everyone tries to convince them to go out, but they always refused and said that it would just be weird. By the time that they were in high school all their classmates basically accepted that it was a lost cause.

But just because they didn't date doesn't mean that they don't have their own opinions about who the other should date. Before either one of them went out with someone they always asked each other what they thought about them.

Well the more appropriate wording would be that Gabi asks Troy what he thinks since Troy has only dated one girl before. That relationship didn't turn out that well either. Troy's girlfriend, Victoria, didn't like Gabriella, and started to trash talk about her in the hallway, saying that she was so much prettier and stuff like that. When Troy heard about this... well let's just say he wasn't happy. Actually that is a complete understatement! He came up behind Victoria, while she was trash talking his best friend, and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he started to yell at her and break up with her right in the middle of the hallway in front of all the people she was talking to. That was what people were gossiping about basically for the rest of the month. Actually it is still talked about today sometimes to the rare freshman who know so little about the inseparable duo.

The only time that Gabi had broken this one rule was for Derek. When she asked Troy what he thought about Derek he actually said that he didn't like him. Troy thought that he was a spoiled little rich kid who would break Gabi's heart, and he told her so too! That was the first time that Gabi didn't listen to Troy and went out with him anyway.

These were the moments that she wishes that she would have listened, because now she would have to tell Troy that, yet again, her boyfriend couldn't pick her up. Oh the joy. Now she would have to spend ten straight minutes listening to Troy talking about how if she listened to him then she wouldn't be in this situation.

_Well this will be fun_! Gabriella thought as she flipped open her phone to call Troy. After three rings Troy picked up

"Need a ride?" Troy teased as soon as he picked up. Gabi could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up and just pick me up!" Gabriella snapped clearly annoyed. She didn't know why, but today Troy's teasing made her really angry. It usually didn't bother her at all, it was one of those thing that they did all the time.

"Um okay..." Troy answered sounding a little confused "See you in a couple minutes. I'm leaving right now."

"Okay see you in a few." Gabriella said as she hung up started to get ready for school. While she got ready to go to school she wondered why she was having these dreams and acting like this.

_What's happening to me?_

If she only knew.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about this , but I'm going to rewrite this story. My friend and I can't think of how to write the next chapter so we are going to add in some characters, rewrite it, and hopefully actually finish it this time! Thanks for reading it though! It means a lot!


End file.
